Maximum Ride & Justin Bieber?
by lexi-loo-loo
Summary: When Fang leaves the group and the flock gets cot by justin bieber will sparks fly or a dead justin bieber? read on!Rated T for more in the story!
1. Meeting the one and only J BEIBER

**Hi,**

**this is my first story so be nice and**

**R&R please**

**READ ON !**

* * *

Everyone was staring at me like I was a poor defenseless puppy, like total. "_HEY!"_ I was on my bed crying my eyes out because my right wing man left, my best friend, my boyfriend, my soulmate. He left for _the flocks saftey_. Him leaving was the worst thing for the flock, and me. The thing is that, i'm the all mighty maximum ride here to save the world, I can't be here on my bed crying because someone left me. I need to be strong and move on, and I did.

Right now me and the flock were in Atlanta, Georgia, looking for the next hidden ITEX building or under building, either one. Once it was dark we looked for a safe place to stay."OK guys, we need to find a place to sleep" I said in my leaderly voice. "How about in Atlanta Forest Park?" replied Angel. Since no one disagreed, that's where we stayed. "So, it's settled, we're staying in Atlanta Forest Park. " I said

In the morning I woke up with a teenage boy poking me with a stick staring at my open wings. Because of my instincts I swung out of my branch and pinned him to the floor while covering his mouth. "Flock, Wake Up!" I yelled at my flock. All four of them jumped up, ready for anything. Once they relized I was ontop of someone they knew what was happening and why I woke them up.

"I'm going to pull my hand away from your mouth and you will tell us who you are, why your here, and who sent you!" I told the boy. He nodded. I pulled my hand away and he screamed like a complete and total girl, yes, girl. Of corse I slapped my hand back over his mouth, mufling the sound. "I'm going to tell you one more time, I will lift my hand and you will tell us who you are, why your here, and who sent you."

I lifted my hand and he ,suprisingly, didn't scream."My name is Justin Bieber, I was walking through the forest and saw you guys, so I decided to poke you with a stick to see if you were alive but then I noticed your, eh, wings and when I was about to run when you woke up and pinned me to the ground, and i'm guessing you have no clue who I am" Justin finally told us. I was wondering what he meant by we didn't know who he was. "Who sent you!" I half yelled "No one sent me!" Justin yelled back meeting my exact tone. "He's telling the truth" said Angel "Now can you please get off me!"Justin asked.

I got off of him. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Now, how do we know you won't rat us out." I asked in a serious voice."Fine, i'll convince my mom to let you stay at my mansion, just don't let her see the wings, ok?" "A...A...A...A MANSION!" Nudge screamed excitedly. "We'll acept your offer." I said "Ok, follow me, and hide the wings would ya, please!" Justin told us."Whatever" I mermured. "I HEARD THAT" Justin yelled.

when we finally got to the mansion, Justin told us to wait outside while he talked to his mom. He went inside. We could here him with our sensative hearing. here's how the coversation went.

Justin: Hi Mom.

Mom: Hi Justin, why are you back so early?

Justin: Um, well, I ran into a few people that really need my help. Can they stay withh us for a while?

Mom: It matters, how long are they going to stay?

Justin: Intill they find a good, safe place to stay.

Mom: And, how long will that be?

Justin: I...don't...know?

Mom: Let me meet them.

Justin: And, they don't know who I am, just to let you know.

And that is when Justin opens the door to let us in. "Hide the wings and give fake names, ok?" We knodded our heads.

O. Yes ,O. That was the shape of my mouth when I saw the inside of the Bieber Mansion!

* * *

**yep, i'm evil, cliff hanga!**

**Q's that your probably asking**

**Will Justin's mom accept the flock?**

**Will Max ever close her mouth?**

**what will Justin's mom think of the flock?**

**What are the flocks fake names going to be?**

**Did Max really move on from Fang?**

**Will Fang ever come back?**

**Wil the flock ever know who Justin is?**

**Will I EVER stop asking Q's**

**Probably not!**

**Well, bye**


	2. In the mansion

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANY THING TO WRITE!**

**I promise the naxt chapter will be longer.**

**Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter, as I said before**

**I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANY THING TO WRITE!**

**Now, READ ON!**

* * *

To my left was an indoor swimming pool, To my right was an arcade room, and strait ahead of me was a...a...a SUPER SPA! I know, i'm the tom girl that no one would expect to like girly stuff like spa's, but a tom girl that has been on the run for five years that's a mutant still needs to relax sometimes, doesn't she!

Anyway, back to reality

"Hi, i'm Pattie Justin's mom." said Pattie."Hi, i'm Brooke and this is my family, , Shane, Brandon, Brittney, and Sara." I said. That's me Maximum Ride, making up fake names in an instant. "Nice to meet you." replied Pattie. "So you are the guest that Justin has been talking about?"

"Yes, we are"

"And your only staying till you find a place to stay?"

"Yes"

"O.k, you can stay for no more than three years."

"Thankyou, and can you please inform us on who your son is?"

"I think you'll find out probably tomarro, but first we need rest, it's 9:30. I will get all of you some pajama's. Justin, in the morning let Shane and Brandon wear your clothes for the day, we'll go shopping tomarro to get them some clothes, ok?"

"O.k" Justin replied.

We all got our PJ's on and wentt to bed. They had only two extra bedrooms, so girls in one room and boys in the other.

While I was dosing off to sleepI kept wondering, who is Justin bieber

* * *

**I know what your thinking right now, what will Max do when she figures out who Justin is?**

**To tell you the truth, I don't even know.**

**As I said at the beggining of the chapter**

**I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

**thx and keep reviewing please!**


	3. The Front Cover

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter**

**R&R **

**thx**

**Now, READ ON**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride the series, I also do not own tigerbeat magazine, i do not own justin bieber or his family.**

* * *

The next morning we went shopping, Pattie paid for everything. That's alot since Nudge was with us."Next, we are going to justin's concert." Pattie told everyone after we changed into our new clothes."What type of concert?" I asked. "You'll see, trust me."replied Pattie.

OMG! Justin Was FAMOUS! You don't want to know how Nudge handled this. I've never seen someone jump that high. It's kinda wierd?

when we hot to the concert, there were screaming fans, everywhere! Pattie gave us backstage passes so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd. There were so many people here that the guards had to tell people there was no more room. When we arrived backstage, Justin gave us earplugs for the noise. The crowd was still loud because of our hearing.

The first song Justin started to sing, I think it was called baby? Every once in a while Justin would glance backstage. Then, when the concert was over, I caught him staring at me wierd?

The next morning, Nudge came up to me and asked me if me and Justin were dating. Then she shoved the magazine up to my face. NO! NO, NO, NO! On the front page cover was me and Justin backstage with lips around the picture.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could. I come up behind Justin and tap him on the shoulder. "Justin, why does Tigerbeat think we're a couple!" I questioned him in a stern vioce shoving the magazine infront of his face. "Shit." Justin murmured. "Um, I need to talk to my manager, Scooter."

"Fix it." I said.

"I will, I promise"

Fang (P.O.V)

I found a one hundred dollar bill a few days ago and decided to buy some food while I had the money. When I was walking past the magazine section I saw Max and this dude on the front page with lips circling them. So, I bought the magazine to look inside to see what all this...stuff was.

"Our sorces say that Justin Bieber has never been single, that he has been secertly dating this young lady. He only says he's single so that his lovers won't become haters." Said the inside of Tigerbeat magazine

Well, that's definentally not true. I only left a week ago, but it might be true that Max is dating Justin Bieber.

My life is so messed up. What am I going to do?

* * *

**o.k so**

**I'm not going to write another chapter till I get at least 3 reveiws**

**thx**


End file.
